Hidden in the Background- Resident Evil
by tahntahn
Summary: We were just kids in high school, our futures were set for us and our lives were to be simple. How was it that our nationwide pharmacy company, the one who was meant to prevent viruses, would cause everyone to die? One day. My life, Timmy's, and Miley's, changed forever. Remember, don't make the mistake of staying in the background. That's were lies are hidden. - Reviews wanted :)
1. About

We were just kids in high school, our futures were set for us and our lives were to be simple and ordinary. How were we supposed to know that our nationwide pharmacy company, the most trusted, the one who was meant to prevent viruses, would cause them? Hello, my name is Shaylin. One day, my life, and the lives of my two friends, Timmy, and Miley, were changed forever and we were thrown into a war. Us, versus the undead. We had no idea that we would play a part in the biggest government secret known to man.

Well, those who survived anyway.

-Shaylin

Date:September, 1998

Hello, Tahntahn here. I hope you like my book. Its based off the Resident Evil Series. In this book some characters from both the games and the movies will be involved. But mostly the games since I know more about them. My characters go through a lot of changes and their personalities change due to their experiences in the book, and I hope you guys alike it. I already wrote it once but so many things made no sense at all, so here is the revised version. Enjoy! And spread the word, comment(mostly comment), and vote!

First, I give credit to Capcom and sony for making resident evil possible and take no credit for the video/movie characters that appear in this book. Enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 1- The First Day

SNAP! My head shot up and my eyes met my English Two teachers glasses. I gulped as she shook her head and sighed, the smell of cigaret smoke coming from her breath. Even though she is small, she scares the life out of everyone. All we can do is sit there and listen to her yell at us if we do something wrong. SHE'S OLD, WE CAN'T SAY ANYTHING BACK!

My teacher is short, about four-five, but when sitting down in a desk you and her are at eye level. Shaking her head(again) in disgust, she held her metal ruler up then struck me on the hands with it. I winced at the pain, jerking them back and began to rub them. She likes to punish us that way, looking down I noticed that she had bought a new ruler cause the one last quarter broke from her hitting one kid too hard.

Opening my book to the correct page I began to follow along with the rest of the class. The teacher, Ms. Webber, quickly turned around and knocked the book off my desk and onto the floor. And my feet. Not before glancing back with a malicious grin, she continued to walk back to her desk.

I had fallen asleep, which got me a demerit last semester. I had a project and stayed up all night to finish it, refusing to fail. Like Dad always said, "Work hard, and never give up!" Picking up the book I quickly found my place again, not bothering to look up. The cackle of the kids around me said enough. But I did look at Miley out of the corner of my eyes, she sat there too, but not laughing with everyone else.

She looked at me and gave me worried look, knowing all to well that I was upset over my demerit. Miley, a fifteen year old, blond haired girl. She and I have a weird relationship, she is kind of like that teenage mom we all wish we could have. And what's weirder is that I am sixteen, a year older than her. I laid back in my chair and sighed, worrying about the demerit. And how did I know that I got one?

"That'll be a demerit Sharon." Her voice boomed, making me jump. Ms. Webber is what other kids call demerit crazy. She is the only teacher who still uses them, and that's why when she isn't looking every once in a while you'll see a kid give her the finger. She keeps forgetting my name, so in this class its Sharon.

Now I have two demerits, and I really wanted to keep from getting them this semester, I will never pass sophomore year at this rate. Why would I let things get this bad? I need to be more responsible! If I'm going to collage I will need a scholarship to make that possible! I looked at the clock, wondering when I can get out of here. Good thing I have two minutes left, and maybe I can clean up my act before I get home. After sitting there for a few seconds I realized that I hadn't been paying attention at all these past couple of minutes. I looked up to see my teacher staring at me, along with everyone else. It was my turn to read. I braced myself for the worst, and waited to get smacked again. The teacher stood up and opened her mouth, prepared to yell.

And right before Ms. Webber could say anything the bell rang, freeing me from this class.

I got up out of my seat and hurried out the door with my stuff flying in all directions, before she could stop me. After squeezing through the crowd, I waited for my friend outside the blocked doorway, would've caught me in the hall if it wasn't for the hall being blocked by the chaotic horde of kids. I smiled when Miley's hair came into view, shoving her way through the crowd towards me. She had a worried look still on her face. Some people will ask me how I put up with it, and I them that it's just one of the ways she shows that she cares. Other than that, I have no clue.

Miley always hated her name, according to her it's TOO girly. But after trying to get another name stick with everyone, and failing, she eventually had to give up and stick with the original. I guess her parents picked out an easy name that they wouldn't have to work so hard to remember (even though any parent wouldn't of had trouble remembering their own kids name), and since her mom and dad both work full time at the pharmacy's lab they don't get to see her or talk to her much. When I mentioned it, all she told me was, "They are either at work or in their office, as far as I'm concerned all they know about me is that they have a kid."

She saw me standing there smiling and a big grin spread across her face, her blond hair hanging in her eyes. I got used to it though, I had too since I saw her everyday. We heard yells and screams coming from the stairwell, and Miley's pace quickened as she rushed over to see what's wrong. Suddenly everyone moved away from the railing and a skateboard tumbled down with a backpack right behind it. We watched as Timmy swung around the corner and slid down the pole.

Timmy is another friend of mine, Miley and I met him back in junior high. He's a huge show off, but he can be serious... When he wants to be. He ran his fingers through his black hair as he picked up his stuff, he turned around and saw us, and happily jogged over. I gave him a look but it was nothing compared to the looks the kids on the stairs were giving him. He looked back at the kids on the stairs and chuckled. "Sorry!"

They returned to their usual routine and left us in the middle of the hallway. Timmy looked from Miley to me and his smile slowly faded, he glanced into our classroom where sat at her desk giving me the "death" look. Concern filled his eyes, and he sighed.

"Ms. Webber, again?" He asked, his eyes meeting hers, then mine. Miley nodded and put her arm around me, Timmy placed his hand gently on my shoulder. "Hey, don't listen to her. It was just a demerit, only one. Don't beat yourself up about it this time." I nodded, and walked over to my locker. Since my mom always works, she never knows what's going on. Miley and Timmy are like my parents, just not married, and the complete opposite of a LOVING couple.

Timmy unzipped his bag took a newspaper out, he pointed to the headline and waved it in Miley's face . She looked at the paper and shoved it away. "So the Cops were fired... Big deal." She said walking across the hall to her locker. But he followed her and started to rant, which she never wants to deal with.

"They're not COPS!" He said in emphasizing cops. "They're Raccoon City's special task force team. STARS." He waved in front of her face again, she snorted. "They couldn't have came up with a better name?"

Timmy gave up and put it away, sighing he walked to his locker on the other side of the now empty hallway. My locker is beside Miley's, only she got top locker, mines a bottom locker. Timmy unzipped his bag and began shoving all the stuff inside. I looked back and saw books tilting each way, with papers between them all crumbled up.

"You know Timmy, you really should clean out your locker." I said watching him pile in more stuff. Miley laughed and closed her locker door. "He doesn't know what clean is. Spending all his time TRYING to be cool."

Timmy forced his locker door closed and walked over to us. He patted her on the head and laughed as she tried to slap his hand away. Since he was about five-ten and she was five-four he towered over her like the Space Needle in Seattle. "At least I don't look like a fresh-meat." Her face turned red. "It's not my fault everyone here is so damn tall!" She pointed at me. "She's five-three!"

Yeah, I'm not really all that tall. I would be considered tall at any other school, but the kids in Raccoon City are naturally tall. Instead of being a five-three sophomore, everyone here is five-six during sophomore year. But sometimes you'll come across a shorter kid, which in this case, is Miley and me.

Timmy shook his head. "Pointing out someone else's flaws to cover up your own?" He asked, then he shook his finger. "Tsk...Tsk...Tsk. Honestly Miley, I thought you were better than that." I open my mouth to interject that it was not (to me) a flaw of mine, but quickly shut it after realizing that would just make things worse. Miley grabbed her shoulder bag and rolled her eyes, while I, on the other hand, began to replay the conversation in my head. A laugh forced its way out of me, causing my friends to look at me with weird expressions.

"What's so funny?" Miley asked irritated.

"What's going on?" Timmy stuttered not use to me laughing while they were arguing. I began to smile, and took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"It's just," I began, regaining my voice. "You guys fight over the silliest things ever. And sometimes you guys look like you forget what you're fighting about, but change the subject so one of you can win."

They just stared at me, which made me giggle more.

"We do not!" They shouted in unison, which made me laugh more, they turned their backs on each other and began to take turns calling each other names.

"Asshole-"

"BITCH!"

I smiled and made my way to the staircase, with them falling behind me. They always cheer me up, and it made me forget about my demerit. I sighed while criticizing myself. 'You just had to bring it up.' I muttered, and ignored it as I opened the doors to where the buses were exiting. We walk home anyway.

When we got home I found a letter on my fridge from Mom, saying that something happened and she was called in at work. I found some snacks and turned on the TV, hoping to find something good to watch. Miley was sitting on the couch upside down, while Timmy sat on the couches back with his feet on the cushion. Anyone would've been worried that he would break it, considering he is one hundred and eighty pounds of pure muscle. But the couch had a metal frame and was specially made so it wouldn't break. Mom bought it for us... After he broke our last one.

I ran into the kitchen to get some sodas, and while I did that I heard them argueing. Glancing at the time I realized that it was five o'clock, Mom should be home by now. She works late a lot, since she works at the hospital lab. There she helps the main scientists create vaccines and all that. I probably shouldn't be worried about collage tuition since Mom gets paid a lot. But I promised her I would work for my money on my own, I don't want to be stuck up like the other rich kids at school.

I heard a knock on the door, followed by the continuous ringing of the doorbell. I set the drinks down by Timmy and Miley, while walking to the door I heard a THWACK!

"Find something to watch!" Timmy ordered Miiley, grabbing his drink. She began to rub her knee.

"You hit my knee with the remote! THAT HURT!"

"Oh look the news!"

"Don't change the subject!"

I rolled my eyes and continued my way to the door. Miley and Timmy's voices began to escalate louder, and louder. Looking back again at them, I saw that they were entangled together, each others hair in gripped tightly in hands. I walked back to them, and took Miley by the shoulder, pulling her up I pushed her back onto the couch.

"Awwww Shay!" Timmy whined. "You spoil all the fun."

I sighed and made my way back to the door, ready to end the continuous ringing. I got to the stairs that were right in front of the door and reached for the doorknob. But before I could turn it, the door flew open which caused me to stumble back losing my balance. I fell back on the stairs, hitting my shoulder on the railing. Grabbing it and I clenched my jaw, trying to get past the pain, feeling as though I had just been shot.

Looking up I rubbed my shoulder, which was supposed to ease the pain (didn't work), and in front of me was a cop that seemed to tower over me. Behind him, was my now broken door blocking the exit, and by this time Miley and Timmy realized what had just happened and ran towards me. With the silence surrounding us.


	3. Chapter 2-The Gates

"Shaylin! Are you okay?" Timmy asks helping me up, I nodded and brushed the wrinkles out of my clothes with Mileys help, while Timmy went into protective mode. He stepped between us and the cop, the cop sighed. Walking over to the coat closet and opening the door, he pulled out a bag. He came back over to us and threw me a small shoulder bag.

"I've been sent to get you and your friends out of the city." He said getting our broken door out of the doorway. "Go get your stuff, we already got yours." He motioned towards Timmy and Miley's heavy bags by the doorway.

Miley wrinkled her nose at the bag.

"Is there a building in here!" She asked walking over and trying to lift the bag. Timmy chuckled, which cause Miley to glare at him. "Well, considering you have enough shit to make one -" Miley hurled a punch at him, getting him in the gut. Which barely phased him.

I ran between them, " Please... D - don't fight." I pleaded putting my hands on their up and ready fists. "We don't have time."

Then making me jump, a noise came from the TV, and a news reporter was in front of a smashed car.

"A terrible crisis has been reported all over the city," She yelled over the screams of terror, "All force issues are to report to the Raccoon City Police Station immediately. Attacks are happening everywhere, we -" the reporter's voice died out and the screen went fuzzy.

"She's right, we got to go. NOW!" the cop yelled impatiently, I quickly ran down the hallway and into my orange-red room. Grabbing my cell phone, I quickly shoved it into my pocket. Then went after other stuff like the a charger, family photo, the picture of dad, and my hair brush. I began shoving them into the bag as I quickly walked down the hallway back towards them.

Going into the kitchen I grabbed some water bottles and some snacks we could share. When I left they had already gotten into the car and were waiting on me. I ran towards them, my bag bouncing against my side. Then a loud crash sounded through the house.

I was grabbed from behind and hauled into the car by a military man, once I turned around I looked back as a bunch of people filled my house. One of them, a woman, ran towards me screaming. I reached down to help her before she was attacked by the others, but a loud bang sounded from behind.

Her blood splattered on my face as the bullet soared into her skull, and then she was on the ground. Blood began to run down every visible part of her face, hair, and neck; leaving me there trembling. I watched as blood poured from their head onto the cement.

Miley covered my eyes and pulled me back while Timmy looked at the cop. The military man just turned on the car and began to drive down the road. We found places to sit, Timmy sat across from me, while Miley sat beside me. She started to freak.

"Shaylin, are you alright?" She asked, I've been sitting in silence since we left, trying to regain my voice from the shock. I took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. It had been my first time hearing a gunshot, and the first time I've ever seen someone die before my eyes. A shiver went down my spine as I thought of all the blood I had seen. "Yeah, don't worry. I'm fine."

She turned my face towards her and gasped, "There's blood! Did his bullet get you too? Do you need anything? Where are you hurt?"

"Miley, CALM DOWN!" I said raising my voice, which startled her speechless. "It's not my blood." A loving smile came across her face, and she held up her sleeve to her shirt and began to wipe the blood from my face. Even though there is still stains on my skin, her sleeve was more noticeable than my face.

"So.." The cop in the passenger seat turned towards me, and I cleared my throat. "Why did you do it? Shoot her, I mean." I asked while hugging my knees closer. The cops sighed and just shook his head. "It's a shame you kids had to see that, no one your age should see something like that. Especially a little girl." He mumbled the last part, but must've saw the pain in my eyes, because he put his hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me.

"Those people were sick," he began. "What's attacking the city is a virus. A virus that brings the dead back to life. And there's no way to stop them. Everyone you once knew is either already outside the city or dead." Seeing the pain worsen in my eyes he sighed and added, "I'm sorry, but that's just how it is."

I slowly nodded, trying to understand. Miley and Timmy hung their heads, probably thinking about how now there's another thing to get off my mind. Miley patted me on the shoulder, while tears ran down my cheeks. Then I looked at the now setting sun, and watched as everyone I had met in my life appeared before me like a slideshow.

Timmy just sat there though, silent, but calm. It takes a lot to make him cry, but he was raised that way. When I met him, I thought of him as just a kid in my class, the one called Timmy Bellicks. He was the football star and a popular, I had no intention of talking to him. Until a couple of days into eighth grade. Some high school kids started bullying me, but Timmy saw it and got them to leave me alone.

I must have gotten lost in the memory because when I opened my eyes to the present we were at the gate. I glanced around and looked up at the sky to see stars, it was already dark, traffic must of been killer. People were everywhere, pushing and shoving trying to get out. You see, when we went to school. Teachers prepared us for houses, jobs, and things like...being cheated out of money by taxes for example. Not a ZOMBIE APOCOLYPSE!

Miley sat there with her jaw dropped, "If my grandma saw this she would roll over in her grave." Timmy nodded in agreement, "Yeah, literally."

Her face turned red and was about to say something but I quickly interjected. "He was just trying to lighten the mood, Miley." She rolled her eyes, "And talking about my dead grandmother is LIGHTENING the mood?" Her voice raised, and Timmy chuckled. Ignoring them I looked up at the window where people were running around carrying papers and files, I saw someone I knew.

"Hey guys! It's my mom!" I said getting their attention, which worked cause they immediately stopped and looked up with me. She was talking to a bunch of men in lab coats, they looked stressed. When they left Mom began to pace, then while her eyes roamed the crowd Mom's eyes found us. I held my hand up and waved at her. She kept staring like she was thinking about something, then she hung her head. There was a gun shot that came from the front of the crowd, and Timmy took off curiously. I grabbed Miley and didn't take my eyes off Mom while I ran after him, shoving through the crowd.

"Timmy?" I yelled making my way towards the front. Gosh, why does he always haft to do this to us? Always leaving us behind like that. I began to slide past people, repeating excuse me over and over again. When I got up there he stopped which caused me to collide into him.

"Timmy! What's wrong? I asked grabbing his shoulder so I wouldn't loose my balance, but Miley had been using me to keep from being pushed over and when I moved she fell back bringing me down with her.

"Miley!" I said rubbing my head and sitting up. She slowly got up then helped me up her voice horse, "Sorry."

After a while of brushing ourselves off I realized Timmy had been silent for a while and had never answered my question. "Timmy? What's wrong?"

When he didn't say anything I looked over his shoulder to see what had gotten him to be silent for once, and saw his sister crying on the floor in a pool of blood. Next to her was their dad, who was lying there dead. Blood running from under him. The cop behind us tried to calm Timmy down, who was already breathing fast.

"Sir, my buddy tried to keep her back. But he got injured really bad!" The cop explained, then her took the girls hand. "Mam, we haft to get him out of here-"

"NO! NOT MY DAD!" She said, yelling over the crowd. "He is still moving a bit-"

"He is still infected!" The cop argued, then he began to take her away while she screamed for him to let go.

"Dad! Dad! DADDY!" She screamed, trying to shake him off. I lowered my head, my eyes tearing up. Timmy walked over and took her hand, making her jump. When she saw him her eyes got big and she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, ignoring the cop. "Timmy! I thought I had lost you too!"

Timmy held her as she wiped the tears from her green eyes. She's a senior, but it's times like this when she forgets she is supposed to be the adult. She looked down at their father, and tears began to flow again. "Timmy," She sighed, then she looked at the crowd. "What do we do?"

Timmy held her, since he was tall and she was short he could've been her older brother. "We wait, and see where this takes us."

Then the crowd started yelling louder as the sound of sliding metal began to roar, and gate began to close. A voice boomed from the speakers, followed by a gunshot, then a man began to speak. With all the shouting from the crowd I could barely hear him, just a simple, "Return to your homes" was all that I heard. Which made the crowd more loud.

I looked up at my mom who now was shaking her head in sadness. I yelled up at her.

"Mom! Help us get out of here!" And with that she shook her head with disappointment on her face. Then she turned around and walked away, leaving us in the crowd. My heart shattered.

"NO!" My eyes overflowing with tears, and Miley ran towards me while Timmy brought his sister over.

"Shaylin, what happened?" Timmy asked taking my hands, but I couldn't move. I just sat there staring where Mom once stood. "Shaylin?"

"She," I stammered, my eyes not leaving her as she slowly disappeared into the darkness of the room. "She left us. SHE LEFT US!" His hands cupped my face and he forced me to look at him. "Who Shay? WHO!"

I took a deep breath, hearing my nickname mom had given me as a child, and let it out with one word, "Mom." I covered my face and collapsed to the ground, tears began to run down my face. Miley bent down and tried to consul me. While Timmy roared with raged.

"THAT BITCH! She has left you alone all this time and when you finally ask for help-" His voice trailed off and he clenched his fists.

Then the army men pointed their guns at the crowd and began to countdown.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and jumped up, grabbing Miley who grabbed Timmy. "We haft to go!"

He took his sisters hand, while the cops behind us started to yell for everyone to run. I pulled Miley along while Timmy followed, trying to get his sister to come with us.

"Haley, you haft to come!" He pleaded, pulling her along. She shook her head in refusal. "Not without dad!" She argued trying to shake loose, "Maybe he was sick now, but we could help him control himself!" She broke loose and ran back too the body, and when she got to it the guns began to fire. Everyone scattered and ran away leaving the area in a flash.

"Hayley don't!" I screamed trying to go after her, but Miley held me back. I saw that the crowd had escaped without any deaths, except for a girl with her mothers blond hair, who then laid there too, next to her father her breaths running short.

"HALEY!" Timmy cried motioning towards her, but I took his hand.

"Timmy!" I pleaded, when he didn't look I turned his head so he was looking into my eyes. "We can't stay here. They could fire again, and then you would be dead too!" He glanced back and I shook him, which got his eyes on me again, I looked into his eyes.

"Please," I whispered, "We can't lose you too." Taking one more glance at his sister, he hung his head and a tear rolled down his face. The first tear ever seen from his eyes.

He nodded and took my hand and we ran towards a path, which would lead us away from here. I looked back as I saw his sister, still looking our way with her eyes open and full of tears. A peaceful smile spread across her face. She mouthed thank you.

Wasting her last breath.

*Authors note:OHHHH SO SAD! Now that Timmy and Shaylin are both enveloped in sadness, what will she do? What will happen? And when feelings and friendships are tested which friend will settle the score? Find out in the next chapter! Vote, comment, enjoy!


	4. Chapter 3- So What Now?

My heart raced as we ran up the hill towards God knows where. Right now, the main focus seemed to be to just get out of there fast. Timmy was ahead of us leading the way as the moon came from behind the clouds and it's rays of light shined on the path in front of us. My breaths grew heavy and my lungs tightened, a couple of seconds later I found myself slowing down. When Miley noticed she slowed down and ran beside me, asking me if I was okay. Nodding, I speed back up again and caught up to Timmy, he saw me and his eyes lit up.

"So much for failing P.E.!" He said, then he slowed to a stop, and ran his hands through his hair.

HALELUYA! I mentally shouted, then fell back on my butt and rested my head against my knees. Miley caught up and collapsed beside me. "Dammit Timmy! Why did you make us run all this way?" She yelled in between coughs, Timmy and I rolled our eyes and he looked at the are around us.

Tears filled my eyes, the emptiness in my heart causing it to ache. Even though she didn't talk to me, she was still my mom. The only family member I had left, and now she is gone too. What made her do this? Was it for the money? The credit? Only God knows the answer to that one, and there is no way to find out unless your dead. Some people believe that the church is the source of safety and security. Maybe if someone died in a church..

"Look over there guys, a church!" Timmy said pointing down the hill towards the old city church. Huh, funny how things turn up. Miley wrinkled her nose, "Yeah, past the cities ONLY graveyard that is full of EVERY resident that has lived here since the first settlers!" Timmy sighed.

"Common Miley! Not every resident! Your forgetting about the Indian burial grounds. Duh!" He said shaking his head in disappointment, then he took my hand and pulled me up. "Besides, I saw some cops go this way. Along with Jill Valentine, a STARS member."

"Timmy," Miley said, not liking his reason. "Did you make us go this way just because some chick walked this way?"

"SHE'S NOT SOME CHICK!" He huffed, stomping his foot. Miley's face gaped at him. "AH HELL! YOU DID!" She yelled, then she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "I am going to rip your throat out-"

"Miley!" I said yanking her back, "We don't have time for arguing. Let's just go find them, maybe they can help us." She folded her arms and I quickly added, "Please?"

She sighed, "Fine."

"Okay," I said relaxing, "So, how are we going to get over to the church without-"

"BUT IF THAT BASTARD LEADS US SOMEWHERE WITH A ZOMBIE INFESTATION PROBLEM WITHOUT TELLING ME I'M GUNNA-"

"Rip his throat out? Yeah, you've said that already." I said while Timmy just shook his head again. "Tsk,tsk,tsk."

"Don't start that again!" She yelled, and I patted her shoulder. "Give it a rest, we need to find a way out of here. At least a place safer."

Miley nodded in agreement while Timmy shrugged. I eased myself down the steep, dirt hill towards the church with them following along behind, suddenly my foot slipped and I fell back causing me to roll down instead of walk. Once my body stopped rolling, I sat up and giggled while they eased down the hill after me.

"Shaylin! Are you okay?" Miley asked helping me up, she began to brush me off. I sighed, "Common Miley, stop it. I'm fine, just dizzy." She looked hurt while Timmy put his arm around me.

"Shaylin, you have to be more careful." He said leading us towards the church's back door. I glanced in the window while they tried to open the old, rusty door.

Inside the old building was where the cops had gone, and they were inside shooting around. Some kind of creature was attacking them, but it was hard to see through the cut and stained glass. Timmy walked over too me and peaked inside, leaving Miley by the door. When he saw Jill his eyes lit up and he sighed like a lovesick junior boy.

The creature jumped at them again, and the man from the gate began to shoot in rapid fire action. I saw him not long after shaking his gun then backing up. He must of been out of bullets. Jill shot one shot and missed, then no sound came, she was out too.

A loud roar came from behind us as a motorcycle drove up the road. It stopped in front of us and they took off their helmet, it was a woman. Her eyes studied us then stopped when they landed on me, and she nodded then turned on the gas. She drove towards a ramp and went flying through the window into the church. Timmy looked back into the window and saw that she landed without crashing.

Timmy went back to the door and continued to pry it open. I walked over and joined them, the fence beside me scratching my shoulders. Wait, the fence was two feet away. A moan came from beside me and a monster grabbed my arm tightly.

"Zombie!" I screamed trying to shake it off, Timmy pried them off of me and pulled me away.

"We've got to go, now!" I ordered taking their hands. My hands pulled them along as I ran towards the grave yard, which probably wasn't the best idea. But It led to a road, which led to civilization.

Timmy about halfway there began to pull us to a stop by some bushes. The zombies by the fence began to slowly climb and scratch their way through, Miley began to panic. I took her shaking hand and tried to pull them away again, but Timmy wouldn't budge. Irritation flooded through me as I pulled harder.

"What's wrong with you Timmy? Do you want us to get killed?" I asked as the zombies made it to the top of the fence, he shook his head. "No! Jill and the others are in there. We can follow them then find a way out!"

"We can follow them later," I said backing up, some had already made it across the fence. "Right now we've got to focus on getting out alive."

The back door to the church swung open and the group ran out passed the zombies. Their attention focused on them as they began to follow, totally forgetting about us. They ran towards the path the was right behind us and Miley hid in a bush, pulling me in with her. I reached out and pulled Timmy down just as they passed, the horde running by us. Miley sighed and peaked over the pile of leaves.

"They went towards the cemetery." She said pulling me up, I dusted myself off. "Then that's where we won't go." Timmy gasped.

"What? Why not?" He asked folding his arms, I opened my mouth to speak, but Miley interrupted me. "Because it's a cemetery, and we are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. That doesn't sound like the best idea."

I sighed, "So... What now?"

"Well what's your idea, your highness?" He said sarcastically at Miley, picking the leaves out of his hair. I jumped in.

"We could go to the pawn shop in town." They looked at me. "They sell mostly guns and ammo. Why don't we check there?"

Miley patted me on the shoulder. "Now that's and idea. Good job Shaylin."

Timmy didn't bother to argue as we got onto the road and walked the trail that led around the outside of the cemetery. The gunshots from the cops guns filling the air.


	5. Chapter 4- My own way? Okay, here we go

Once the trees cleared we came to the back of a building, on the other side was a road inside of the city. Timmy led us around the corner towards a short alley where a gate was blocking the way. Miley grabbed it and began to pull, I gave her a tap on the shoulder and pointed to the lock on the handle. She smiled and backed up, out of breath. "I knew that."

Timmy snorted, "Yeah, of course you did detective. Stand aside." He walked up to the door and grabbed a wire off the ground. The lock clicked as he tried to pick it, he through the wire down and tugged on the lock. It wouldn't budge. Miley sighed. "Now what?"

My eyes caught sight of a dumpster down the ally, I walked over and threw open the lid. I began to dig and search for a rock of some sort. Miley came over while Timmy began to search with me, and a moan came from around the corner of the building.

He peaked under the dumpster and grabbed a metal pole that had been lying under. Holding it like a baseball bat he walked down the ally and waited for his target to appear.

"Miley," I whispered, trying not to alarm her. "I need you to search the dumpster for me."

"What?" She yelled stepping back. "Ahh HELL to the no! I am not getting my arms dirty for Timmy-"

"Do it for me then." I pleaded, then sighed. "Please?" She clenched her fist and looked away, trying to resist. But it didn't work. "Fine."

I smiled, "Okay thanks! Now I will lift you in there while-"

"I HAVE TO GET IN THE TRASH?" She exclaimed, I nodded then lifted her in without a warning. She toppled in and disappeared under the pile of dirt, I looked under the trash bin and grabber a smaller, lighter pole.

Running over to Timmy I listened as the moan doubled in sound and more started to appear as well. Miley's voice came above them as she began to complain and curse about being seen trash digging. I rolled my eyes. "No one can see you Miley."

"You guys can!" She yelled while digging. I giggled while Timmy jumped, my voice had scared him.

"Shaylin, what are you doing here?" He asked dropping his arms. I shrugged. "Giving you a hand."

"But you can't help. Go help Miley." He ordered nudging me over towards the dumpster. I shook my head, " I think I can handle something as simple as this." He sighed, "But you've never hit something before, let alone a person. Just trust me on this-"

Behind him a zombie jumped out and knocked him to the ground, his pole rolling down the ally. I swung at the zombie but missed, the pole went flying into the wall sending loud bang through the alleyway. Timmy covered his ears while Miley groaned, "Why just happened-"

She saw the zombie and screamed, stepping out of the dumpster she lost her balance and fell. The zombie grabbed my shoulders, I threw my leg up and kicked it in the stomach sending it stumbling back into the wall. Miley ran over to Timmy and helped him up, he had a scratch on his face from the pole.

My eyes narrowed at the zombie and I sent my foot flying into its side, then I took my pole from the ground and whacked it in the head. A loud crack erupted from its neck and it fell to the floor.

Several more came stumbling around the corner towards us. I looked at the three and took a deep breath, then took my right leg and kicked ones knee. It bent backwards and he fell to the ground on top of the others, his leg broken. The bone stuck out making me gag.

I walked up to the zombie and jammed my pole through his skull, the bone crushing underneath. One grabbed my leg and pulled me down, Timmy gasped and took my hand, pulling me away. He go up and stepped between me and the zombies, taking my pole out of the zombies head he charged at the other two and knocked them onto the ground. I kicked the girl's head repeatedly till I heard a crack, then watched as Timmy finished off the last one.

After it was dead he walked over and whipped some blood from my arm. Apparently, some blood had splattered on me when I hit the zombie with the pole. He picked up the pole and walked past Miley and me towards the gate. Taking the pole he hit the lock, again and again until it finally broke. I walked through and was greeted with a large flame.

The street was on fire, only little areas remained of the once quiet street. I shielded my face and Timmy opened the gate for Miley. She walked over to me. "Shaylin, I didn't know you could fight like that! Your a lot stronger than you look." She patted me on the shoulder.

I saw the street sign and remembered the gun shop. Walking towards the street I looked for the safest route. A crash cam from above me and the awning on fire began to break. A rough force hit me and knocked me to the ground a couple feet away from the burning wood currently where I once stood. Timmy got up and pulled me up with him.

"Shaylin, you've got to be more careful! Think before you act." He scolded dusting himself off, Miley rushed over and began to dust me off, I shook her away. "Stop that."

Timmy walked over to a car across the street and squatted behind it. We followed him. Miley was behind me and I heard a thud. She had tripped and fallen again. I looked back and saw a body under her, she looked down and screamed. Running behind the car she hid by us, not taking her eyes off the girl. A car engine came from down the road.

As it pulled up we ducked lower behind the car, the headlights passing by. It came to a stop and a man came out, a cop. Timmy sighed and mouthed, rookie, so the guy must've been new. He walked over to the body and began to mumble, and shadows began to move around us.

"He's dead."

"He's toast."

"He's...cute."

We looked at Miley and she shrugged. A zombie emerged from the building beside us and began to walk towards him. Miley gasped, ready to warn him. Timmy grabbed her hands and covered her mouth. "Shh."

The cop turned around and aimed at the zombie, after shooting several times more came out. Confused he shot again, but not enough to kill them. He backed up into an ally with the zombies following him, and Timmy pulled us up. "Let's go."

"But he could get hurt." Miley protested, looking in the direction he left. Timmy sighed, "Better him than us."

I held my hands up, "Whoa, wait a minute. You think it's okay to sentence a man to death because it's making things easier for you?" He shook his head, "Not for me, for us."

"Well I don't want someone to die because of selfish reasons." I said crossing my arms. Timmy's eyes met mine, "We are leaving. Our priority right now is to get somewhere safe."

Miley walked over and told me to forget it, then followed Timmy. She didn't even know where he was going, but on the other hand, neither did I.

Once we made it though the doors Miley slammed them shut, blocking the zombies path. We had just ran across a whole section of the city with a mob following us. I rested on a car hood while Timmy checked out the bench, we were in a car repair shop, and probably the only safe place for now. He picked up a wrench and started to look for ways to use t as a weapon. I walked over to the other side and looked through a box full of wires. And came across a handgun.

Taking it in my hand, I studied it, then practiced aiming with it. Miley looked and saw it, she came over to see it as well. Looking at it with wide eyes, we both stared. We had never seen a gun before, nor had one this close to us. Timmy saw it and his eyes widened. Walking over he took it out of my hands and twirled it around.

"I'll use this." He said, then checked it for bullets. I snorted, "I believe it was me that found it." He chuckled, "Yeah but I can use one."

Miley threw her hands up, "Fine by me." I leaned against the wall, "What makes you think I can't use a gun?" He smiled at us, "Because I am a guy who can fight, you girls can't."

"Well, what makes you think I can't fight? I did just take down a zombie back there."

"With my help."

"After you fell to the ground." I pointed out, he narrowed his eyes, "Well I am stronger."

"What makes-"

"Timmy, look out!" Miley screamed pointing to the zombie on the ground, reaching out for him. Timmy stumbled back and fell on the wood floor, and the gun in his had went flying towards Miley and me. I looked at Miley with alarm. "Well, go save him!"

"B-but I can't fight!" She stuttered, my mouth gaped at her. "But you fight all the time at school!"

"Those were just threats, I can't really-"

"DAMMIT MILEY!" I grabbed the gun and rushed over to Timmy, the zombie wrestling with him. Lifting the gun up I pulled the trigger and the bullet went flying into the monsters skull. Timmy blinked once and laid there in shock as blood splattered on his face, I sighed in relief.

Something grabbed my shoulder and pushed me forward, sending me to the ground beside Timmy. I quickly got up and shot it in the chest, the zombie stumbled back, but then continued to walk towards me. I jumped up till I reached its height and grabbed the pole above me, I swung back and sent my leg flying into its jaw. The monster collapsed onto Timmy dead, for real.

I pulled Timmy out from under it and had him sit on the hood of the car. Taking the gun I handed it to him and walked towards Miley, who was still shaking. "I am so sorry, I didn't know what to do!" I patted her on the shoulder and tried to clam her down. "It's okay, the thing is dead now."

Timmy sighed and began to calm down, Miley came over and sat by him while I walked over to another shelf, hoping to find a gun. He sighed again and swallowed. "Shaylin, how did you do that?"

I shrugged, "My mom taught me." He looked over at me, "She did? How?"

"My father used to be a black belt, when he disappeared mom showed me the moves he had taught her. So I could defend myself I guess."

"That's so cool!" Miley exclaimed patting me on the shoulder. Timmy Narrowed his eyes at me, "So your mom knew how to fight and was also at the gates with the bad guys when they locked us in?"

I folded my arms, "Yeah, what are you implying?" He leaned back and shrugged. "Nothing, just that it's weird that she abandoned us and left with the bad guys."

"Sounds like your implying something. Just like I would be if I said how weird it was that your dad was killed, and he was the only person who knew any other way out through the gate."

Timmy gave me a glare. "Exactly. So what are you implying."

"WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING!" I asked, my voice rising. "I'm saying that you dear old mother works for the bad guys, and that she caused this!"

"How the hell did she cause this? And you dad designed the gate! They probably killed him off because he would escape!" He jumped up, "You take that back!"

"You take what you said about my family back!"

"I never said anything about your dad, BUT NOW THAT YOU MENTION IT-"

"Good Lord Timmy, shut the hell up! Your always babying me, then after that everything becomes my families fault. What am I? HUH! Your pet?" I asked getting in his face. He laughed," Like you know about safety!"

"The hell I do! You've been yelling at me about it for years!" He through his gun down and it went off, sending a bullet right behind Miley and into the ceiling. "See!"

"See what?" He asked crossing his arms. I frowned. "Your temper almost got Miley killed! You have no self control."

"Like you do?" I snorted, "I could kick you ass that's for sure. And believe me it's looking like a good idea right now."

"I wasn't raised by someone who made a human killing virus!" I shook my head, "Your still on that."

"Well you did get my sister killed."

"Your blaming... me for killing your sister." A tear rolled down my cheek. "HOW DOES THAT WORK?"

"What caused you to act like this?" He asked in disbelief, I stomped my foot. "You and Miley's over-protectiveness did! I've been trying to hold it in but I just can't anymore. It's driving me crazy!"

He sat back down and looked away, "Then leave."

"What!" Miley exclaimed, stepping into the argument. Timmy nodded. "You heard me." He looked back at me. "Just leave. If you don't like having friends that care for you, friends that are trying to save your ass from getting killed, then go away."

I nodded. "Fine. I will." Walking over to a box, I dumped the content onto the floor and picked up a gun that was at the bottom. My footsteps filled the room as I silently walked towards the door. Shoving it open I walked into the night, the cool breeze blowing around me. Miley ran after me and took my arm.

"Shaylin! Wait." She pleaded, I met her eyes. "What."

"He didn't mean it, I swear Shay-" She stopped after she said my nickname, the one my dad had given me and my mom called me after he left. "Just, just give him time to cool."

I sighed, "I appreciate the advice Miley, but look at him." We watched as Timmy picked up his gun and sat back on top of the car. "If he really wanted me to stay, he would've stopped me." She breathed in to say something, but after thinking about it she let it out in a sigh. "Exactly. See you down the road."

Turning around, I began to walk away while Miley stood there under the streetlight silently. She took my arm again, "Please, give him time."

I shook my head and the light above us went out. Taking this chance my footsteps quickened as I felt he eyes looking this way. She began to call my name, but I ignored it and kept going on. The light flickered on as I walked around the corner out of sight. Miley's voice echoed, screaming for me to come back as I walked down the street, quiet and alone.

"So," I said to myself, "I'm going my own way then. Here I go.."


	6. Chapter 5- The Alley's

The main street in the city was just a block away, and smashed cars filled the streets. Some one fire. I came to a barricade of cars, so lifting myself on the hood I crawled over a police car. Immediately after I continued forward, stepping over a helmet.

My foot hit something and I tripped, landing on the cold, hard cement. Rubbing the palms of my hands together I looked back and saw a helmet, then a body not with the helmet which the head was probably in. Bodies laid around me all in the same uniform, I was in a cop graveyard. One began to stir beside me.

Scrambling to my feet I watched as they all began to wake up as if they had never died. Slowly backing up I held my gun up and shot one down, but he just stumbled back a couple of steps then continued towards me. I gave up and took off in a dead run, literally. They all began to move faster after me the farther away I got.

Breathing heavily I ran down the road, my eyes scanning the area for cover. The pawn shop was on this street, it just had to be for my sake. There was an alley with a back door which probably led somewhere I would remember. Looking back, the horde following me had gotten bigger, I ran down to try to open it.

The rusty, old door sat there against the wall, just where it had always been. Running to it I grabbed the handle and began to pry it open. "Common," I muttered, pulling harder. "Common!"

It screeched open and I hurried through, forcing it closed behind me. Loud scratchy noises came from the other side, followed by loud crashes. Backing up, my eyes slowly scanned the room I was it. It was a storeroom for bakery goods, one section was cold for freezing items. I ran into the wall behind me and felt for a door handle, my hand hit something and I pulled the door open and ran through hoping they wouldn't follow me.

While walking I turned around and hurried across the floor behind the counter towards the front of the bakery. Not looking I ran into something and fell back onto the floor. I rubbed my hurting face and looked up to see a woman on the floor in front of me. She wore a red-pink vest with a black tee-shirt with jeans. Her hair was up in a ponytail, the hair was brown with a red tint to it. She rubbed her shoulder and looked up at me.

I got up and walked over to help her up, but she stood up before I could help her. She was about a half of a foot taller than me, that's really tall.

"Sorry about that!" I said, apologizing first, "I was running from those things out there and I guess I wasn't paying attention." She brushed her bangs out of her face. "Oh no, it's fine!" She said holding out her hand. "I'm Claire, Claire Redfield."

I gladly took her hand, "Shaylin."

After dusting ourselves off, she began to explain what she was doing in Raccoon City. She took her motorcycle and drove here to find her brother, Chris. He is a STARS member and hasn't been heard from for a while, last she heard he was investigation a nearby mountain area.

"Wait, your brother is a STARS member?" I asked, making sure I heard her correctly, she nodded. I thought back to the paper Timmy had showed us this morning. I wonder if she knows..

"Yeah," She said, then sighed. "I tried contacting our family, then his partner Jill's family. But neither of them has heard a word from either." I shrugged, "You guess is better than mine." She leaned back against the wall and stared at the floor. Then changed the subject.

"So, what's your story? Why haven't you left the city?" She asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Well," I began, "I go to the high school here in the city as a sophomore. Today after school a cop had us go to the gate at the main entrance into the city, my mom works for the pharmacy so she was already there-"

"Us?" She asked, crossing her feet and she leaned against the wall by me. I nodded.

"Yeah, my friends, Miley and Timmy, they were with me. The virus had got to the gate by the time we had got there, my friend, he lost his family and Miley's haven't been found yet. The men on the balcony above the gate shot at the crowd and forced us back towards the town, afterwards we split up." I explained, she nodded. "Where are they now?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, we had a disagreement and decided it would be best." Claire smiled sweetly, "Doesn't sound like the best choice now, does it?" I shook my head, "Not at all."

We laughed and I picked my gun up off the floor, I put it in my pocket. "Did you say your parents worked for the pharmacy?" Nodding I sighed, "Yeah, well, my mom does. Dad disappeared when I was little, and my mom is always working."

"I'm sorry." She said, probably wishing she hadn't opened her mouth. I shook my head in disagreement. "No! It's fine, she left me and my friends at the gate alone, but I still hope that she will be there once I get out." She looked at me with confusion. I giggled, "So I can kick her but for abandoning us."

This time she laughed with me and my sadness faded. Claire seemed to be more interested than I thought, we stood there talking for almost thirty minutes about our childhood and what we are going to do once we get out. She's going to continue looking for her brother while I, well I don't know what I'm going to do. She never judged me, of hated my thought on things, she didn't correct me like I was all wrong. And she wasn't annoyed! She has a motherly personality, but it's different than Miley's. She's not protective.

"Your friend Timmy, he doesn't sound like a friend."" She said folding her arms, I shook my head. "He's an awesome friend! He just doesn't know how to control his feelings, he's been keeping them inside. When he does it builds up, when he's happy on the outside there could be a storm raging on the inside." I said, thinking back to our fight earlier. She nodded and got back on her feet.

"Well, how about you stay with me until this is over?"She asked, trying to help. I shrugged, if I said yes it would destroy the whole point I left the group. "Well-"

There was a loud crash above us and the lights broke, letting zombies fall to the floor around us. Claire pulled my hand before one could land on me, but that didn't stop more from coming. I stumbled back and she caught me, helping me regain my balance.

"There's too many!" She said backing up, "I'll distract them, you run." I shook my head, "But I can't just leave you-"

"Yes you can! I'll be fine." She said, then she took a chair and knocked a zombie over. Several came at her and she pulled out her gun and shot them down, they began to crawl towards her. She started to kick at them and their necks began to break. After they were almost all gone several more came out of the ceiling. She looked over at me, noticing that I had not left yet. She stopped, "Shaylin, it's not safe! You need to go...NOW!" I backed up until I ran into another door, feeling around I found the handle.

"Claire!" Her eyes shot over and met mine. "Shoot them in the head!" I advised, then pulled open the door and hurried out of the room.

It led to the shop next door, which was another cafe. I heard a bang and ducked behind the counter as Claire came running in with one zombie chasing her, she saw me out of the corner of her eye. The zombie turned and started coming towards me, she put her empty gun up and kicked its side, it slowly turned towards her. "Common! Come and get me!" She yelled.

She took out a knife and stabbed its arm, missing the head. She began to move the knife in a wavy pattern towards the man, the knife slit across the neck. With a moan it followed her towards the door and she ran through it. I closed my eyes, hoping she didn't meet the zombie army. She screamed.

"Wait!"She screamed, holding her hands up, "Don't shoot!"

A loud bang followed and something hit the ground. I jumped, the sound startling me. I looked up to see if someone had got her too, but the zombie had fallen, not her. She began got up and ran out, I looked out the window.

"Move!" She yelled and she flung a pocket knife at the man, who looked familiar. This knife was prettier, more decorated, so scratch that. It was not a pocket knife. The man moved just in time for it to go past him and hit the zombie square in the head. It fell on its back and the moving ceased. What's strange, is that my mom put me in taekwondo so I could learn to fight, but this was different.

"Never thought this stuff my brother taught me would work."she said walking over to retrieve the knife.

" STARS? A special force issue huh?"The man asked examining it. "That's why I'm here, to find him ." she held out her hand." I'm Claire Redfield."

He kindly took it, "Leon Kennedy."

I jumped up with a gasp and my head hit the pan that was hanging above me. I am so stupid! It was so obvious, I should've known once I heard his voice that he was the police man from earlier. They jumped and aimed their guns at the flames on the other side of the street, I quickly ducked behind the window. "Ughh!" I rubbed my hand over the large bump now on my head. Shit.

Gun shots rang outside from each direction as the groans and growls of the undead grew louder. I peeked over and saw zombies surrounding them from every direction. They took off around the corner leaving me behind all alone, and the group of the undead followed them slowly. They began to fall as Leon and Claire ran through them again and headed in the other direction.

Once the area was clear I hopped over the counter, avoiding the pans, and walked out the door over the zombie. The flames heat began to hurt my face, I took in a breath and turned around. The exhale came out in a series of coughs. "Nope."

I walked away from the flames, "Probably shouldn't have done that." Wouldn't want to die from a smoke overdose during an apocalypse. Ha! Imagine that! If I were to die because of poisoning instead of a zombie bite. I looked around trying to find out where I was, since no one drove around in my family I never saw this part of town.

The only way out ended up being the way Leon and Claire went, even though that was the last way I wanted to go. But I had no choice. Making my way around the corner I saw that they had disappeared and gone in a different direction. Sighing, I tried to relax and think of a way out of this hellhole. The gate is forever closed, and the other side of town is flooded with dead people and I would die in a millisecond. But hey, I would rather die trying then die waiting around.

The street got darker as I walked down, and came to a crossroad. Right is where the moans and growls were coming from but it was light up with tons of streetlights, and the left was quiet but was covered in darkness. Knowing I would regret this decision, I went left.

"My gun." I said feeling the tightness in my pants as I walked. Taking it out I held it tightly in my hands, the ally got darker.

I walked around the corner and saw an outlet that was blocked by a car, full of dog cages. And what do you know! A light source! A tiny light bulb lit up the alley, I walked down to the car. I can't drive, but it would at least protect me for a couple of seconds.

The light began to flicker. "No!"

The light went out as a growl echoed around me, I froze with fear. A bark came from behind me.

"Oh shit."


	7. Chapter 6- Who the Hell are You!

Slowly turning around, I glanced behind me in fear. The light flicked back on and my heart stopped. A big, black police dog growled at me, blood dripping from its mouth. I began to back up quietly while scanning for a way out, then my back hit the side of the K-9 Unit door. Great. I held up my gun, hands shaking.

"Nice doggie." I squeaked. "Good doggie-" It barked again, releasing even more blood. My breaths quickened and my face paled. The dog stared at me, waiting for my move. My nose began to itch. Trying to resist the urge, I blew up at it. A tickling sensation made me flinch and a loud sneeze erupted from me. The dog charged at me.

Aiming at it's face, I pulled the trigger while forgetting to check my aim. The bullet burst from the gun soaring at the dog and the jolt from the blow traveled up my arms. I felt bad about shooting a dog, but the fact that it wanted to kill me helped. It flew back once the bullet entered its neck hitting the side of the cars back doors, then whined in pain then went limp. Once I got a good look at the body I realized that it's entire rib cage was visible. It looked sick.

It had the virus, and other animals could get it too.

The dogs body shook, then it got back up as if it was never hurt. Startled, I looked for an escape route. As it inched towards me, and I fired more bullets one by one. After the fifth one it finally dropped to the ground, officially dead. With a sigh, I tried to calm myself down. Is a dogs all naturally that thick?

Pulling the back doors open I pulled the cages out one by one so I could get to the front of the truck. There were at least five of them, and they were empty. After checking the front seats for dead people, I hopped into the back. I probably won't get pulled over for no adult in the car. The light began to short out again and another growl came from behind me.

Grabbing the back doors I tried to pull them shut, but the cages were everywhere in front of it. I picked up my gun from the floor of the car and squinted to see, the light bothering my sight. Click. The gun was empty, and I was screwed.

The black mass crept closer, I held my fists up. It ran at me and jumped for my face. Taking a step back, I threw my leg forward and struck the dog in its side. Yes, IN its side. I heard a bang if tin cans then a whimper. I used this as a chance to leave and took off down the alley before it could come to.

Pain shot up my left foot and I fell to the ground, my foot tangled in something. I sat up and felt around my ankle. Wires were clinging to me and cutting my skin.

"Shit." I cursed, trying to loosen the strings. A struggling noise came from the truck and with the millisecond of light I had I saw another figure in the back of the car.

My body jerked in fear, it was hideous! The monster was nothing but muscle, literally! And the brain was visible, its teeth were sharp. It crawled over towards me. ITS CRAWL WAS EVEN WIERD!

An extremely long tongue came out of the things mouth.

I began to work faster at freeing my foot, but the wires got tighter. Come on, COME ON! Another rustle later and the dog got up again. Panicking I looked around for a weapon of some sort, something short. They both charged at me and with nothing to do I braced myself for the worst.

The monster lashed its tongue at me while the dog slowed to a stop. The tongue got me in the leg, and tore through my jeans . Now the left side of my jeans were torn, Miley would be spitting fire. Because they were hers, her favorite ones too. Wincing at the pain I tried to examine it but the wired tightened once I pulled my leg up.

The monster leaped at me and I closed my eyes, a gun shot came from above me. My eyes shot open and the monster flew back into the wall. The dog looked up and a bullet hit its head. A loud rubbing noise came from above me and the light went out.

A couple of seconds later I heard a bang, followed by a loud thud. Everything was pitch black, and with monsters everywhere that could attack any second... thats not the best thing. A loud hiss came from beside me, and another sting traveled up my arm. Footsteps came from down the alley and came to a stop, and a bullet flew right in front of my eyes and a loud crash rang through the alley. Wet liquid sprayed on my face and the light flickered back on.

Damn light.

I squinted, my eyes trying to adjust to the sudden brightness. A woman was kneeling under it, her gun still up and pointing at the dead monster. She got up and brushed off her knee which had rubble sticking to it. She sighed, "Those guys just don't know when to quit."

Looking over at me, she walked over and took out a knife. She swiped it across the wires and they snapped apart, freeing my bleeding ankle. I sat up, rubbing it with worry. Blood was slowly dripping down my ankle, a blood line ran completely around it like a tight ring. The woman took out a bandage wrap and moved closer to me, I cringed.

"I'm just going to patch it up." She said, I studied her for a second. Then with a sigh I relaxed a little and let her examine it.

With the bandage wrapped around me tightly I got up on my feet. The woman reloaded her gun and shoved it back

into its holster, then walked down the alley. Picking up my gun she examined it, I limped over to her and she handed it to me. Glancing down the alley towards the car, I inched closer to see the monster more clearly. I bent over and pain went up my leg, she shook her head.

"Yep, that's a sprain." I put all my weight on my right leg and used the wall for balance. "So, what brings you to Raccoon City, especially now?"

"I live here. You?" I asked, whipping the hair out of my face. How can she stand that, all those strands of black hair hanging in her eyes.

Her outfit looked really uncomfortable. It was a red-pink mix dress that went down to (almost) her knees, and it wrapped in a sleeveless collar around her neck. Her eyes were this golden brown and she was Asian, probably Chinese( No racism intended). "Here looking for someone."

"Who? Your boyfriend?"

She gave me a semi-smile. "Yeah, why are you still here?"

"With the gates locked and the other side of town flooded with the undead, I'm kind of trapped here."I said, trying not to give out my whole life story.

"What's your name kid?"

I folded my arms, "I'm fifteen, thats not a kid age." She smiled, getting entertained, "Depends on your actions and maturity. So your name is?"

I remained silent. "Come on, I did save your life."

What funny is, she was right. Shit. "Shaylin. Shaylin Mendel."

"I knew you looked familiar. Your mom is Melissa Mendel, you look like her." She said studying my facial features. My jaw tightened.

"I'm nothing like her, that bitch is her own person and has nothing to do with me." I said defensively, she held her hands up, "Now no need to get upset. Sounds like you really hate the woman."

"What's it to you?" I asked rubbing my red arm, she glanced at my scratches.

"Don't worry, its not poison. Just a scratch and lucky its just that." She said, "By the way, you haven't seen or met anyone by the name of Ben, have you?" I shook my head and she sighed. "Probably still at the police station."

I looked around and saw that she had came from a little walkway above the light post. Taking out her gun, she shot up towards the railing. After loud clank, she waved good bye. I hurried over towards her.

"Wait, who are you?" I asked cocking my head to the side. She gave me yet another semi smile and pulled the trigger, sending her up in the air towards the walkway. After getting up there, she pointed towards the cages that made a pile against the truck. They were piled in a way that could be used to get over the car.

Turning around I thanked her, but she was gone. Taking her secrets with her.

*Authors Note: Okay so I had horrible writers block for this chapter and my (non-existent) writing knowledge decided to quit on me. So I will edit later after I figure out how to make the mysterious woman actually sound like herself when talking. So bare with me here. Please give me you feedback! :)


	8. Chapter 7- Loves Many Shapes and Sizes

***~Miley~***

**"What the hell is wrong with you?" I exclaimed, slamming the wooden door behind me. Timmy shrugged and twirled a knife that he found on the table in his hand. Putting my hands on my hips I narrowed my eyes at him, he sighed.**

**"I was mad."**

**Storming over towards him I swung my hand back and slapped him across the face. Caught off guard he fell from the hood of the car and landed on the floor. He rubbed his cheek in pain then shot me a look. Shaking my head in frustration I rubbed my forehead, trying not to kill him.**

**"OH!" I said sarcastically throwing my hands up like I understood everything he had just caused. "Heaven forbid someone makes Timmy mad! They'll just end up being dropped like a box of hot rocks."**

**He sat up and dusted off his jeans. "Hey! You should know what your talking about before saying shit like that!" Taking the knife he flung it at the post holding the roof up, with a tap it sunk into the wood.**

**Folding my arms in disgust I shook my head. "Like I wanted to know that much? Every since you met Miley you've been every damn place I go! And look where we are now. SHAY IS GONE AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"**

**"She lied to us-"**

**"Does it look like I give a shit? No, I don't! You sent your own friend out there alone to her death!"**

**"Listen Miley," He said leaning against the table. "If she can take care of herself and keep the dead away from us at the same time she should be fine."**

**"But that's not a good reason for her to leave. Why would you get mad over something so stupid? And at Shaylin of all people!" I asked confused, then sighed while trying to relax. "Timmy, I...I know your sister and-"**

**"It's not about that!" He snapped, looking at the ground. He shook his head, "Shaylin, she's changed. She went from being a worry-filled, quiet, go-with-the-flow girl who put others before herself to a kick-ass bitch who's strong but stubborn as well."**

**But that doesn't give you a reason to be a bastard about the whole thing. I said silently. He is right though, I don't like it either. We're all trying to find ourselves, that's what high school is about. Well, sort of. **

**"When Shay and I first met, I was that quiet kid in the back of the class. In every class I had people surrounding me, guys wanting to hang out, girls flirting(not that I minded that). English was the only quiet class I had, a place where I could think and be alone. Then I met her.**

**"She seemed to just light up the room when she walked in, One day we were reading partners, so she began to talk and ask questions. Like I was just some kid. I decided to talk to her again after school, that's when I ran into the high school kids picking on her. Once they started to hit her I ran over and got them away from her.**

**"After helping her home, we became close friends. Started hanging out every minute, joking and laughing around. Even if I was a jerk sometimes she put up with it, and most of all. She was someone to look after and care about."**

**Silence fell over us as we sat there. Timmy really did care, he was just hurt. Like a father when he realizes his daughter is growing up, or a protective brother. This is a side of him I have never seen before. This is the real Timmy. I rubbed my forehead and sighed,**

**"So, Shaylin is the closest you've ever had to a real sister, huh?" I asked leaning against him. He ran his fingers through his hair. **

**"Yeah."**

**"So now that she can take care of herself, it puts that emptiness that your older sister left back."**

**"Yeah."**

**A smile spread across my face. Timmy is different, he doesn't know it, but he is. His personality is changing, he is getting a new outlook on things, seeing things different than he did before. While I was zoned out he raised an eyebrow at me. "What?"**

**"This is going to sound weird. But I feel...I feel as if my mind has opened a door that is the real you." I said sitting up, he nodded. "Your right." Then he chuckled. "Small mind that it is."**

**I jumped off the hood of the car and the color drained from my face, mortified. The moment was over. **

**"YOU DAMN BASTARD!" I yelled, he just laughed and hopped off the car smiling.**

**"But I do agree." I shut up. "You do?"**

**"That it does sound weird and your one hell of an idiot."**

**"Saw that coming." **

**"Then why did you set yourself up for those?"**

**"Just forget it."**

**"Come on Miley-"**

**"JUST FORGET IT!"I yelled, he backed up slowly with his hands up. "No need to get all defensive."**

**Walking over to the post, he pulled out his knife and walked over to a broken window, There were several zombies in the street that didn't notice us as we crawled out the window and turned the corner down the alley. Timmy took out his gun and handed it to me, then got his knife. **

**"Where are we going? I asked, seeing several zombies coming towards the building. With his hand he thwacked me on the head and laughed.**

**"Idiot. Were going to find my sister of course."**

***Authors note: This is a short chapter since Miley and Timmy have nothing really going on...for now!**


	9. Chapter 8- Friends Don't Leave Friends

Taking the bush clippers, I forced open the lock on the gate. I found them a while back after climbing over the van. With a 'crack' it hit the floor with the chains following behind, the gate swung open invitingly. Taking a deep breath, I walked through and shut it behind me. The van's keys were gone and not in any of the compartments, so I ended up crawling over the hood anyways.

Most of the zombies were in the middle of the city, and I needed to get over there without getting killed. Looking around I saw a street sign that had been scratched and knocked over by a car. The street itself was unrecognizable, and the car fires just made things worse.

"Shit." I cursed, looking for something to tell me where the hell I was. "Now I'll never find that shop."

I began to walk down the street, stepping over the little flames. With an empty gun and no sharp objects, I might as well wear a sign saying 'FRESH MEAT' while screaming. Who knows how long I'll be in this city, it could be days! The stoplight above me began to flash red, over and over again.

"The shop is down an alley." I reminded myself while brushing my hair back. "But I have been down every alley in this area, and I know it's here somewhere!"

My face lowered and I watched as my feet made thumps against the cement when I walked. Hearing and remembering the tempo, I began to sing in my head a song from band a few years back called, 'New Castle March'. That was back in seventh grade, when life was easy. Teachers didn't give a lot of homework, it was impossible to fail, and no one had to worry about anything except passing P.E.

In eighth grade, that's when things went south. I quit taekwondo so I could have more time, then mom got that new job. Well, job promotion. She would come home mad and tired, complaining about her co-workers Dr. Birkin and his wife. They are the head researchers for Umbrella's lab. She would laugh when I would ask about Dr. Ashford and say that he was too good. Back then I didn't know there was a TOO good.

My shadow from the light post began to shrink, waking me up from my memories.

"What-" I turned around and saw a semi-truck coming towards me. "Shit, shit, SHIT!"

Taking off I ran away from the truck and turned the corner into the next street. The trucks wheels screeched and the big vehicle turned the corner, coming in my direction once again. I picked up my speed and looked for another alley, there had to be one nearby. It seems like when you don't need something it's there and then when you need it, it disappears. Looking behind me I checked and saw the truck speed up.

"Who the hell is driving this damn thing?" I yelled, lungs out of breath. The truck sped up even more, and my legs began to give out. I looked behind a car and saw a dead end street and I quickly took it. Jumping onto the sidewalk I ran down the road that looked like an extra-large alley.

There was little light, and the truck began to turn. A car ran into the truck head on and they both went into an old abandoned antique shop, leaking gas everywhere. Before a huge explosion could occur, I walked down the road hoping to find a place to rest. Looking to my right I saw an alley, then walked down the dark area to find the store. The only light above me was flickering and moldy with red stains.

A large boom came from down the street and flames with smoke went up into the air, sending a shower of ash over me. Jumping from the noise, I ran into a nearby building and began to slam the door behind me, if there was one. It smelled like rotten flesh, like the bodies were buried for a long time. Could this smell be from the cemetery?

The shops windows were broken and the light inside flickered on. This is the one time I wish it had stayed off. When I looked up, a crowd of zombies that were filling the tiny store looked at me. Backing up slowly, I tried to stay calm. They began to move towards me with almost nothing but bones. Were these zombies from the cemetery across this part of town? My foot caught on a rail that held the remaining of the window and I fell onto my back.

Landing in the shards of glass, the pieces sank into my skin. I ignored this and began to crawl away, looking for my guns and hopefully something sharp. When I saw them they were sitting on the cold ground alone on the other side of the alley. The mob drew closer, some reaching out for me while others crawled. One got on me and began to snap its teeth at me. Screaming I kicked it off, then another one dropped over me.

"No!" I screamed, holding it back. "Leave me alone. Get off of me!"

A red laser went over my face, then shot up at his. Something clicked and he dropped down to the floor beside me. Quickly getting back up, I ran for my gun and saw others come from the shadows. They all surrounded me and their paces quickened. Loud bangs sounded off in a row, then one by one, each and every one of them fell to the ground dead at my feet.

"What?" I muttered as they all died. Picking up my gun, I quickly stepped over the bodies. Something fell from the roof above me as I entered the shop again, and a fire sounded off breaking the last good window. Looking behind me I saw a gun on the floor where I once stood, only this one was bigger. Taking it in my hand, I looked up and saw a figure jump down on the other side. Not wanting to waste anything, I put it in my pocket quickly and ran back inside.

The counter was to my left, and the shelves to my right. Going over towards the counter, I opened several boxes and searched for weapons. Most of the stuff was screws and nails, which made me wonder which store I was in. After all I had no idea where I was, and the store was trashed. Taking the boxes I dumped the contents onto the floor. A white can fell out on top of everything.

I watched it roll over the pile of crap and across the floor till it hit the wall. Walking over I picked it up and read the information on it. It was some sort of first aid spray that would heal you in an instant. Taking my old gun out of my pocket, I put the can in its place and decided to hold my gun.

The counter was messy, and a cash register sat on top. I thought about taking some money, but I had no place to store it and money would be useless in this situation. Bending down I looked at the mini shelves under the cash register and aw a big open sign.

"Welcome to the Gun Show!"

I was in the gun store, but all the stuff was gone.

"Shit." I said, then rubbed my forehead. I was so stupid. "Of course this would've been the first place people checked!"

Why didn't I realize this sooner? Was I really that dumb? Timmy and Miley were right, I am weak. I can't take care of myself, I just end up causing trouble. And now they are on the other side of town or outside of the city waiting for me.

The can scratched the wall as I slid to the floor. I am probably the only citizen left alive. Who knows, Timmy and Miley probably left to start a new life without me! I wouldn't blame them. I am such an idiot. Each time I get into trouble someone always ends up saving my ass for me.

Hugging my knees I felt a tear run down my cheek, then a voice blared through the store radio. By the fuzziness of the connection all I got was to go to the police station for evacuation. But it's a far way to go, but Miley and Timmy would've heard that two if they are announcing it over everything within the city. And this means I might not be the only one after all!

What if the people I saw earlier are there! Like Claire and that Leon guy, maybe that woman is there too so I can ask her who she is again. I probably wont get an answer, but it's worth a shot.

Good enough for me.

*~Timmy~*

Miley and I opened the door to the alleyway and began our search for Shay. I was determined to find her before the monsters did, and Miley wasn't exactly helping. But at least she isn't dead like everyone else here.

"Shay, Shay, SHAYLIN!"

"Shhh!" Miley said smacking me across the head. "Idiot! Do you want to get us killed?"

"Well sorry for wanting to find our friend before she's dead!" I yelled, slapping her hand away. She rolled her eyes and smiled. "I want to find her too, but we have to think for a second. She left willingly, do you even think she want's to be found?"

"You maybe right, but what friends would we be if we left her here to die?" I asked kicking a pebble, we both sighed.

"All citizens must report to the Raccoon City Police Station immediately for evacuation."

Hearing this I laughed. "Well it's about time! Someone finally stood up to the big guy."

Taking Miley's hand I led us out of the alley to a shortcut that would get us too the police station faster. I just hope we aren't too late. If Shay heard it, she would be there too.

"You think Shay will be there too?" Miley asked over the voice announcement, nodding I smiled. "YEAH!"

"And if she isn't? Then what does that mean?"

"Not a thing!" Hold on Shay, were coming for ya!


End file.
